Juego de cumpleaños
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Pero hoy era cinco de diciembre, su cumpleaños. Y solo por eso era un día maravilloso en el que podía suceder de todo y en el que podía dejar pasar algunas cosillas. Feliz cumpleaños Hiyoshi.


**Aquí estoy de vuelta, con la inspiración regresando a cuenta gotas- ya es algo-.**

**Esta vez vengo con un nuevo fic para este día tan especial. ¡El cumple de Hiyo-chan! Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino al todo poderoso Konomi-sensei.**

**AVAVA**

**Juego de cumpleaños**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

El tiempo había dejado de tener importancia. Las frituras, las golosinas y las gaseosas abundaban. Lo que pasará fuera de esas cuatro paredes no tenía importancia. El repentino estallido de carcajadas era lo único que necesitaban los del exterior para saber que ahí dentro todo seguía en orden.

Las miradas fijas, primero en los dados y luego en el tablero. La respiración se contenía al llegar a la siguiente casilla, coger la tarjeta correspondiente y entonces…

-"Ponte la media del compañero a tu izquierda como nariz e imita por treinta segundos a un elefante. Si el resto de los jugadores consideran buena tu actuación recibe mil quinientos yenes y si es mala paga dos mil yenes." Bueno no se oye tan mal...

-¡Oh vamos, Gakuto! Te mueres de ansias por calzarte la media de Kabaji.- rió Shishido. Cogió un puñado de patatas fritas, las masco rudamente mientras el pelicereza cogía no muy seguro la prenda del enorme joven a su lado.- Gakuto, Gakuto, Gakuto.

El castaño inició una especie cántico de ánimo que pronto fue seguido por el resto de los jugadores. El acróbata les fulmino con la mirada. Miro la prenda y giro a mirar al secretario del equipo, quien tenía el cronómetro en la mano.

-¡Prepara ese mugroso reloj!

Tomo una bocanada de aire y… las carcajadas estallaron. Oshitari hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no escupir el trago de gaseosa. El resto se desternillaban de la risa ante la imagen de Mukahi como elefante al tiempo que aguantaba la respiración.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y esfuerzos considerables, Taki logro detener el tiempo en el segundo exacto.

-Te doy quinientos más si te quedas así el resto de juego.- rió Haginosuke.

-¡No!

-Quinientos si besas al festejado.- volvió al ataque. Esta vez miro a su derecha donde el castaño, motivo por el que todos estuviesen ahí reunidos, calló de pronto notando las intenciones de su sempai por conseguir ese bono extra ofrecido por el metrosexual del grupo.

-¡Beso, beso, beso!

Corearon el resto. Rieron divertidos y gritaban apoyando al pelicereza para cumplir esa misión. Y al final obvio el más bajito se llevo el dinero prometido por la tarjeta y el otro chico, dejando a su lado a un Hiyoshi con un beso sabor a media sudada.

Todo había sido idea de ese enano saltarín que durante días había confabulado junto a Wada, su hermano mayor, para darle esa extra y grata sorpresa de cumpleaños.

El futuro emperador no era muy dado a celebrar su cumpleaños y mucho menos a invitar a una multitud a su casa.

El hecho de tener ocho escandalosos jovencitos de visita no molestaba en nada a sus mayores, al contrario se mostraban complacidos de tener la casa tan llena de vida.

En un principio Hiyoshi se había sentido sofocado de tener al resto del equipo titular metido en su habitación, sin embargo una vez Akutagawa saco el juego de mesa el ojigris se sintió mucho más cómodo. Riendo, comiendo y jugando en compañía de esos chicos.

No estaba nada mal olvidarse por un día del colegio, el doujo, el tenis y hasta de su vida amorosa.

-Bueno. Atobe, es tu turno.

Wakashi miro a su capitán. Ese personaje era el que más le asombraba. Nunca pensó contar con la noble presencia del todo poderoso ore-sama y mucho menos que se prestara para ese tipo de juegos. Noto el extraño peinado que lucía la rubia cabellera del emperador, cortesía de todos los jugadores a cambio de ganar setecientos yenes. O el extraño dibujo que había hecho Ootori en el perfecto rostro usando como referencia el emblemático lunar- a cambio de mil yenes-.

Atobe dejo de lado la moneda con la que jugueteaba- la misma que había arrojado al retrete y que había tenido que sacar con la mano para ganar seiscientos yenes. Y que insistía en apartar del resto de su mesada para dársela de alguna forma a su padre.-, cogió los dados que le tendía el acróbata.

-Anda Atobe, nos queremos divertir.- rió el tensai. Cogió un caramelo de mora azul bajo la burlona mirada del emperador.

-Ore-sama no te impide que sigas con tu instructiva clase de aerobic.- las risas estallaron ante el comentario que les recordó el reto de Oshitari por dirigir una clase de dicho deporte, con música incluida, y todo fuera para ganar ochocientos yenes.

-Para que no digan que no cuido su esbelta figura.- acepto la broma de buena gana. Keigo sonrió de lado, lanzó los dados y avanzó las casillas correspondientes.

Ootori cogió un puñado de frituras que masco haciendo mover graciosamente su barba y bigote- promocionado, obviamente, por el resto de los chicos-, Jiroh con los pantalones aún mojados por el hielo en sus calzoncillos cogió una caja nueva de pocky´s mirando curioso los movimientos de su emperador.

El silencio se hizo mientras el elegante capitán cogía la tarjeta y se disponía a leer su siguiente castigo.

-"Ponte de rodillas y realiza alabanzas al jugador colocado enfrente de ti. Por esta humillación recibirás mil yenes, pero sino lo haces pagaras dos mil quinientos yenes"

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Atobe sintió un tic nervioso aquejarle. Podía permitir que arruinaran el magnifico peinado de ore-sama, que usaran su perfecta de piel de lienzo y que arruinarán su manicure con agua de retrete, pero su orgullo ¡ni pensarlo!

Estaba por coger los coloridos billetes de colores y pagar la cuota por no realizar el castigo cuando la mano de Shishido se extendió hacia el tablero dejando varios billetes.

-Te doy quinientos más si dices: "Tu el rey eres y tu fiel sirviente soy."

-Eso es poco, Ryo.- intervino el de gafas.- Quinientos más por "Mira a tu fiel y humilde siervo postrado a tus pies."

-Quinientos más si dices "Tu palabra es la ley de mi vida"

-Eso no es nada, Taki-san. Setecientos si agrega "Mi humildad solo es un intento desesperado por alcanzar tu grandeza."

El rubio del lunar no dudo en ocultar su asombro ante la apuesta del peliblanco. De los otros tres se esperaba cualquier cosa, pero de Ootori…

Sino hacia la apuesta debía pagar lo señalado por la tarjeta más lo apostado por los otros tres pero si lo hacía…

-Mil más si le besas los pies.- agrego Mukahi mirándole con burla.

Soltó un suspiro. Y por primera vez notó quien era el jugador de enfrente suyo.

Wakashi se desternillaba de la risa, sin duda esa era una oportunidad que ninguno quería dejar pasar. De los ahí reunidos a Atobe debía haberle salido esa tarjetita.

Cogió una nueva gaseosa de cereza. La abrió, dio unos ligeros sorbos y estuvo apunto de escupirla cuando sintió un par de manos acariciar sus pies.

Su primera reacción fue la de girar a ver al pelicereza-elefante a su lado, sin embargo al toparse con el rostro burlón del acróbata giro muy lentamente el rostro hacia el frente.

¿No se supone que Atobe-san ocupaba el lugar enfrente de él?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir unos suaves y finos labios besando sus pies.

-A…Ato… Atobe-san…

-My lord. Tú el rey eres y tu fiel sirviente soy. Lo que me ordenes cumpliré, por que tu palabra es la ley de mi vida. Baja la vista y mira a tu fiel y humilde siervo postrado a tus pies. Hoy vengo a ti buscando saber, buscando encontrar. Por que mi humildad solo es un intento desesperado por alcanzar tu grandeza. ¡Oh my lord! No desprecies a tu humilde siervo que osa ponerse en tu presencia. ¡Oh my lord! Larga vida a ti.

El ojigris trago saliva. Alrededor, el resto se reía a mandíbula batiente sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo al que sometía el emperador al más joven.

Deseo apartarlo en el momento en que le sintió subir y acercar su rostro. Hiyoshi trago saliva, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante la penetrante mirada de Kiego.

-My lord.- susurró acercando su rostro al del más joven. Deposito un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de su sucesor.- Feliz cumpleaños Hiyoshi.

-¡Eh! No te sobrepases con el festejado.

El chico del enbu tenis agradeció la oportuna interrupción de su hermano en la habitación. Atobe sonreía satisfecho con su actuación mientras cogía los billetes apostados por los otros mientras el resto contenían aún el ataque de risa, al parecer ninguno había notado lo ultimo.

-Chicos lamento interrumpirles, pero la tarta de cumpleaños esta lista. Bajen a comerla.

Ni lentos ni perezosos se pusieron de pie, listos para bajar a tomar un gran trozo de tarta. Wakashi les miro salir entusiasmados.

Seguía pasmado por las acciones de su capitán. Vaya que se había tomado muy en serio su reto.

Miro el desastre en que se había convertido su habitación. Latas de gaseosa tiradas por ahí, trozos de frituras sobre el edredón, dulces olvidados y a medio mascar regados en el piso y un enorme charco de agua donde Akutagawa había estado.

Horror.

Pero hoy era cinco de diciembre, su cumpleaños. Y solo por eso era un día maravilloso en el que podía suceder de todo y en el que podía dejar pasar algunas cosillas.

Se relamió los labios, tratando de tocar allá donde su emperador le había tocado.

-¡Wakashi! La tarta puede esperar pero nosotros no.

Ah. Mañana sería un largo día de limpieza.

**AVAVA**

**XD**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y sino pues ya ni modo ^^U**

**Una vez mas, ¡feliz cumple Hiyo-chan!**


End file.
